Not within my reach
by blehblahblah
Summary: Sesshomaru, being a rising celebrity at a young age, fell in love with a countryside girl name Rin. How will their story be like? Hope you will read on to find out. Kindly let me know if it's okay and any construction criticisms are mostly welcome! Thank you!


Chapter 1

At the age of eighteen, I was a rising celebrity. During that period of time, I had fame, I had money, I had thousands of ladies flocking over me. However, with a great fame comes with a great price, I had no freedom, I couldn't go anywhere I liked, everything was always pre-arranged by my manager.

One fine day, my manager informed me that I'm going to a farm to film a commercial. Being afraid of the potential appearance of bugs and the scorching sun, I wanted so much to refuse. But I didn't have a choice, so I reluctantly agreed to go.

The following week was the day of the shooting; I reached the farm with my sunglasses and cap, and my assistant on my side blocking me from the sun. Hey, this is how a celebrity should behave right?

We stopped at a suitable area for filming. I took out my sunglasses and cap, my eyes automatically squinted due to the sun. Oh did I mention what I was supposed to do for the commercial? I was supposed to pretend that I'm farming, wipe the sweat from my forehead, after so drink from the bottle of juice and pretend to be amazed by it; it's an all-natural grape juice commercial. I was handed a bottle of the grape juice, then I positioned myself ready and waited for the director to shout cue.

"3, 2, 1, action!" shouted the director.

I started to pretend to farm in the grape field then all of a suddenly, a mosquito bit me, and I naturally hit it.

"Cut!"

What did I do wrong? I just got bitten by a mosquito for goodness sake! Oh no, and another one - why are there so many mosquitoes here?

"Sorry, mosquitoes." I mumbled.

The directed scratched his head in frustration; I was just about to get the scolding of my life when my oh-so-kind manager decided to step in to try to stop the director from scolding me.

I took the chance to gesture my assistant to bring me my mosquito repellant and started to spray all over my body. Just when I was happily spraying the repellant and feeling satisfied that the mosquitoes are finally flying away from me, someone yelled.

"Hey you! The guy in the white shirt!"

Guy in the white shirt? What? Does she have any idea who the hell she's talking to?

I turned my head to the direction of where the voice came from and it was when I saw her. I was mesmerized; she is beautiful, she had her hair tied up to a ponytail, her eyes were big and innocent, she was petite in size and she was a little tanned.

I stood there with my mouth agape as she angrily approached me.

"You are not supposed to spray the repellant here! You could have killed the grapes! For goodness sake, if you're so afraid of the mosquitoes then you shouldn't come here! People like you disgust me"

She frowned and glared at me with those piercing, pretty eyes. Is it wrong to still find her pretty despite her screaming at me? I smiled sheepishly at her and I could see that she was a little taken back.

"Are you listening to what I'm saying?"

She waved at me and clapped, hitting me back into reality. I gave a slight cough.

"Yeah, I was, but do you have any idea who am I?" I questioned.

"No," she answered briefly, "And I don't ready care, look, I just want you to stop spraying your stupid repellant, okay?"

She didn't know who I am? What?

"I'm Sesshomaru! Don't you watch the television? What a country pumpkin."

"Well, unlike you, I rarely watch the television and like I said, I don't care, just stop spraying the repellant okay?"

She walked away in frustration but I was quick enough to grab her hand, stopping her in track.

"What do you want?" she inquired, annoyed by my sudden action.

I paused for a long while, right, what do I want from her? I just didn't want her to leave. Quick, Sesshomaru, just think of something cool to say to her.

"N-Nothing, I just- erm…want you to know that I am a famous celebrity and you should be lucky that you get to talk to me," I asserted and smiled smugly at her.

I could see her raise an eyebrow before shaking her head.

"What a cocky bastard," she muttered before hitting my hand off. "I'm going."

"Wait!"

"What? What do you want?"

She glared at me in frustration and I was honestly a little frightened but I really don't want her to go.

"Erm…" was only what I managed to say. I was really thinking hard of what to tell her.

I was shocked when she decided to just run away.

"Oi!" I screamed then I immediately gave chase. I believe at that point of time, all the staffs were surprised, and my assistant immediately chased after me, telling me to stop. But I couldn't really make up what my assistant was saying because all I could see and think of at that moment is her.

I wanted so much to just talk to her, to know her name, to know everything about her, to just stare at her and listen to her speak for the whole day.

She was the most beautiful damn thing I've ever seen.

It was as if the shooting is no longer any important to me, well it wasn't really, to begin with.

It was love at first sight.

* * *

Hello, let me know whether this chapter is okay, thank you!

Constructive criticisms are always welcome! :)

Thank you for reading! Love at first sight is really cliche but I hope it's alright? Haha...


End file.
